Twincest you say?
by ITSDARE5
Summary: The Okumuras have something dirty up their sleave but is Rin taking it too far? A series of threesomes with thw okumura twins. New chapter YukioxRyujixRin
1. Chapter 1

"So, Shima's into twincest?" Yukio asked in a daze, dirty thoughts going through his head.

"I know hot right?"

That day/

_Shima sat in the back of the class this particular day with his headphones on and his phone in his lap. Yukio noticed but left him alone. If he decided not to listen then he would just give a pop quiz tomorrow on the things he was going over today.  
Rin kept looking at Shima with a puzzled face when he wasn't winking at Yukio, making the teacher obviously blushing as he taught. At the end of class everyone had left including Yukio who gave Rin a look as he glanced at Shima with a smile. Rin returned the hungry smile as they both stared at Shima with greed but the pink haired teen didn't notice. The Okumuras had had a small crush on Shima Renzo for a while now.  
Rin went over to the back off the room and tapped Shima's shoulder but his honey eyes stayed glued to the screen of his phone. _the hell is so interesting?  
_Rin went behind his chair and leaned over him to get a better look at the screen. Two girls. Two identical girls. Doing... things. Rin started blushing like an apple.  
"Uh Shima?"_

_Shima slowly turned around and then did an odd spazzy flailing of the arms before he fell over in his seat. He shut off his phone quickly and let out a small whine of pain._

_"Oh Rin... Uh... Hi." He smiled as he gathered himself._

_"So... What were you watching?" Rin asked casually._  
_"Oh uh... You know just porn." He smiled nervously._

_"Twin porn?" This was the first time he'd seen_

_Shima blush over porn or anything for that matter._

_"It's ok. I won't tell anyone." God I'm a good lier._

_"Well yeah it is."_

_Rin wanted to push further without being weird._

_"So your into twincest? Since When?"_

_"Uh yeah just recently." Rin realized Shima was staring into his big blue eyes._

That's right Renzo, take the bait.  
_Rin blinked a few times batting his long black lashes a little to emphasize them and boy did it work. Shima was now at the edge of his seat again like he would fall. He was glued to the intense crystal orbs. Rin also admired Shima's pretty honey ones._

_"What do you think of guys?" Rin asked suddenly. It took Shima a while to come back._

_"Oh you mean like which way I swing?" Rin just nodded._

_"Well... I've messed around with both, ya know._  
_Shima gave a mischievous smile that Rin found very hot._

_"Do you think," Rin leaned in a bit close, "Yukio is...cute?"_

_Shima went bright red. _Ah so cute!

_"Oh Sensei? Sure... He's hot." Shima tried to use a casual tone while sweating. Rin just smiled._

_"Good to know." He sauntered toward the door swaying a bit, knowing Shima was eye-glomping his ass._

_"See ya later Renzo." He winked before leaving a dumb struck Shima._

/

"Interesting. So you think this will be easy?"

"Cake." Rin smiled evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shima, I don't approve of you watching videos in my class. Especially since I know what kind of videos they were."

"Y-you do?" Shima was extremely nervous. He'd never had detention with his cram school teacher.

"Oh yes, Shima san. My Nii san told me."

Yukio sat in his chair as he stared at Shima with his usual indifferent expression; he mentally smiled knowing he was making Shima flustered. Yukio removed his glasses to clean them and Shima got a glimpse at those aqua green eyes that were the same shape as Rin's. Shima felt his twin fetish come into play as he noticed Yukio had the same nose and chin as his brother but he also noticed the differences like the eyes color and the moles of course. _Sexy librarian much?_ Shima thought when the door opened and in came Rin with a plastic bag.

"Sorry I'm late Yukio."

"Oh it's no big deal." He slipped his glasses back on.

"I hope you don't mind Shima. You know I have to watch over Rin all the time except for when I'm on missions so he'll be joining us. Why don't you start your work? Please don't let up distract you."

Shima just nodded and began to work on the sheet. Rin whispered something to Yukio from what Shima heard. He thought he heard the door lock but said nothing. Rin opened the bag and took out a Popsicle. It was a white coconut one. Rin began to eat it knowing the plan was in motion. Rin winked at Yukio as signal.

"You didn't get me one Nii san?"

"You didn't ask." Rin said pretend-angrily.

"How selfish of you? You're not going to share?"  
Shima shivered at Yukio's tone on the word 'share.'

"Oh fine you four eyed baby."

Shima couldn't help but look up to see Yukio taking licks and sucks of the Popsicle still in Rin's hand. Shima felt an unbearable heat in his stomach that was slowly going lower. The slurping sounds it made and Yukio's normally composed face going to eyes squeezed shut and furrowed brows drove Shima insane. This is unreal, thought Shima in a daze.  
He let out a shaky breath when the white milky fluid began to leak down his teacher's chin. Oh Sensei...

"You gonna eat it all." Rin said in a forced whiny voice that made the tingle travel to his groin. Shima groaned quietly. I have to get out of here.

He thought he'd lose his shit when Rin began sucking on the melty Popsicle as well. The twin's mouths were dangerously close to touching. Shima's eyes rolled in the back of his head at the dirty sounds and he couldn't look away as they both devoured it, eyes shut tightly with the same expression and milky white fluid flying everywhere. Oh shit. He thought he'd die when he started hearing little groans and moans. The moans were in unison, and at the same pitch. How they did that without thinking about it, he didn't know. The fluid was running down their chins and it was all over their lips. Shima couldn't help but imagine the fluid was something else. He knew he'd just die when he got a glimpse of Rin's fang as he sucked. The Popsicle became smaller and smaller as they finally reached the stick but they didn't stop. His jaw dropped; after the useless stick fell to the ground the Okumuras started eating each other's mouths, the white fluid going everywhere.  
Shima checked to see if his nose was bleeding. It was.

"STOP!" She stood and began to move toward the front of the room. His erection was obvious. Rin and Yukio were stunned but extremely excited.

As Amaimon would say, Time to play~


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys just stop it alright? You're driving me nuts here!"

He ran a hand through his pink hair, which resembled cotton candy at the moment. Yukio just stood with a smirk.

"I mean seriously I know you guys are close, being twins and all but…that's TOO close!"

Rin's face went irritated with impatience as Shima went off on his rant.

"I thought you were into twincest?"

Shima's face went red at Yukio's bluntness. _What the hell is going on? And out of all people why me?  
_

"Well… I am! B-Bu-"

"But what?" Yukio and Rin said at the same time as they leaned forward on the desk to get closer to Shima who was on the other side.

"N-Nothing! This is just beyond my wildest fantasies! The Okumuras...twincesting."

He checked his nose for blood. Thank god there was none.

"If you want us so bad what's holding you back Shiiima kun?" Rin voice was like a pur and Shima shivered.

"Look, we can start this and if you don't want to go through with it we'll stop. Okay?"

Shima hesitantly nodded. The way Yukio was smirking and Rin's eyes glistened with demonic lust he really didn't believe they'd stop. Rin, being the impatient one grabbed Shima's tie and yanked him so he was leaning over the table and kissed him with a fire that Shima had never experienced. Yukio just watched with his head resting on his palm.

Unintentionally with his demonic strength, the demon practically pulled Shima's entire body over the table to deepen the kiss. Rin's other hand ran through the soft pink hair. He opened his mouth wide with the kiss. Shima was confused at what he was doing but he realized the demon wanted his tongue in his mouth. _No fight for dominance I see._  
He was amazed. He never in a million years thought Rin would be the uke type but hell Yukio's got the more masculine physic. Shima felt his nose almost bleed again at the thought of the two brothers getting it on! _Oh god I'm gonna die! I sound like a fangirl._  
He played with Rin tongue and bit at his lips.

"S-Shima!"

The said teen heard Rin moaning and groaning into the kiss. He felt a harsh pain as he realized Rin's crazy strength was choking him by the tie.

"Rin!"

"Oh yes baby, say my name!"

"No Rin! You're choking me!"

Rin pulled away breaking the string of saliva from the two.

"Sorry." Rin blushed.

Shima gasped when he felt something behind him, someone actually. He felt a pressure on his rear and it started slowly rocking, as hands wrapped around his own. How the hell did he get back there?

"Rin take off my glasses."

The demon leaned over the large desk and took off the glasses. He breathed in Shima's face making him whine. The Okumuras were smothering him. Him!

Yukio continued to grind on Shima's ass and the pink haired teen felt a hand move around to his zipper.

_The stoic, respectful Yukio is really forward in bed._ He concluded.

"Mmmmm... Yuki chan hurry uuuuup..." Rin whined.

"Be patient, Niisan. Why don't you undress yourself for now?"

Rin gave an adorable pout and began removing his shirt. Shima watched with hunger as Rin slowly brought the sweater over his blue-jet black hair, revealing a lovely pale six pack, a sexy chest, and hips to die for. Shima couldn't keep his eyes off those damn hips! The bone in his hips were very defined and looked like snow. He wanted to taste them.

Rin winked when he noticed Shima staring. Shima looked away and blushed.

"Yukio, Shima's blushing, how cute." Rin smiled. The younger bent forward a bit to look at Shima who was looking down, trying to hide his blush but failing miserably.

"Awww. You are so cute Renzou."

He never thought he'd hear his sensei call him by his first name. His heart skipped a beat.

"Yukio." Rin walked around the table to where they were grinding. He leaned up and whispered something as Yukio gripped Shima's hips harder to gain more friction.

"I think he's nervous."

"Then let's calm him down. You know it hurts worse when you're high strung."

_What hurts worse?  
_  
Shima gasped when he felt Rin's hand on his stomach and slowly lifting up the shirt.

Yukio made them turn away from the desk. He was still grinding slowly but harshly on Shima's jean clad ass and Rin was squished up against his chest facing him. Now he really realized Rin is smaller than both of them.

Rin began kissing him again and the strawberry headed boy moaned lowly.

He sharply inhaled when Yukio from behind, licked the shell of his ear and went lower and lower. Finally stopping at his neck just breathing on it, really just breathing. Shima thought he'd go even more insane.

"Oh sensei, bite me please."

But he didn't. He just continued to lick and tease. _Damn you Sensei. _

"Yukio quit hogging him." Rin whined. Yukio just ignored him. The pink haired teen was surprised at how Yukio was so... _seme_. He had read several manga and thought he'd had the sexual personalities of the Okumuras visualized, but either he was wrong or just had way too much time on his hands. The shorter teen began to unbutton Shima's shirt and started laying delicate kisses on Shima's chest. Shima was helpless gasping and moaning in between the twins of his fantasies. He moaned in disappointment when he felt the pressure of grinding on his ass leave. Yukio backed up and began to remove his long coat. Rin left Shima's shirtless chest and stepped past Shima and swatted his brother's hands away from the buttons. Apparently he wanted to do it himself. _Ah Rin's still Rin I see. _Even as an uke he was still a bit hard to deal with. Shima smiled at this. He then got distracted by the black appendage sticking out from Rin's sexy ass. It was swinging in excitement. Shima wondered for a moment what would happen if he...

"Uhnnn! Ah~oh! mmmm..." Rin was on the floor in a pile of moans and catlike purs. Yukio just smirked at Rin and then looked Shima in the eyes with amusement.

"Be careful it's _very_ sensitive. I love to mess with it also."

Yukio crouched down on the ground once his coat was off, in only his white dress shirt and pants that had at some point been unzipped he knelt down to Rin who was in a ball shaking from pleasure with his eyes squeezed shut.

Yukio reached a large skinny hand out and began to stroke the tail.

"Uhg! Stop! Yuk-Oh!"

"Beg me."

"S-Stop! Please!"

Shima just stood there looking down at them. He felt his erection throb and drip with need. Yukio. was. such. a. _Saddist! _Shima was extremely turned on. His cheeks were red and he was drooling with half lidded eyes.

"-down here." He completely missed his sensei's words. He shook his head and Yukio smirked once more.

"I said, Come down here, Renzo."

Shima hesitantly crouched down next to the younger twin. He thought his erection would explode. He was getting impatient.

Yukio began to unbutton his shirt and threw it to the side. Finally they were all shirtless. Shima sighed in relief. Yukio picked up his shaking twin's tail once more and Shima's heart thought it would beat out of its chest when Yukio brought it up to his lips and began to nibble on it.

"Oh~ Stop!" Rin shouted.

"Yukio-sensei, maybe you should stop it it's hurting him-"

"Oh it's not. He loves it, he's a masochist."

He saw Rin visibly blush bright red.

"Go on Renzo, you try."

"um...okay."

He took Rin's tail from Yukio and hesitantly brought it to his lips and kissed the furry tip. The demon gasped. Shima then began to nibble on the tuft like Yukio had, sending the demon into a fit of moans and groans.

"Ah! Yuki chan I can't wait anymore! Can't we just take him now?"

Said twin looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Oh alright. I suppose so."

Just then he pushed Shima down on his back with a thud and began to devour his mouth with wet messy sucking noises. Shima moaned in agony. His dick was really going to blow now. Rin sat up and began to kiss Shima as well. The pink haired monk was in a daze from the feeling of two pairs of wet lips attacking his face and lips.

"Hmmm..."

Yukio sat up as Rin continued to kiss and began to remove Shima's pants. He left his boxers on though. Rin and Yukio down do Shima's twitching erection. Yukio began to give little licks up and down the shaft and Rin began to teasingly run his fangs in circles on the head. He thought he'd come right there. He realized how Yukio was oh so talented with his tongue in his seductive slow movements and Rin was quick and rough with his fangs.

Rin sat up and put a hand on his brother's shoulder to make him stop. They began to slide down his boxers with lust in their eyes. Yukio's had a hint of evil which Shima found hard to believe. Rin was the demon, right? At the moment he wasn't so sure. He inhaled sharply when he felt fangs nibble at his base. He also felt the younger twin breathing hotly on the parts Rin wasn't on. Rin began sucking wildly and Shima thought he'd lose it right there.

"Oh yes... more!"

He was in so much pleasure he didn't feel the wet finger slip inside him. Shima just moaned more. Rin kept sucking harder and faster his blue eyes glued to his attractive face and relishing in the wanton sounds the supposed 'playboy' was making.

"Enough, Nii san. You'll make him come too soon."

"Mm Hm." Shima felt the vibrations of Rin agreeing grunt before he pulled away. The twins started removing their pants and boxers. Shima was amazed to find that they were both rather large but Yukio's was bigger.

The twins then began to whisper to each other as the gazed down at them, but whatever they were saying. Shima was too in a daze to hear anything. Here he was on the classroom floor with two gorgeous twins. He just sat there panting when his eyes trailed down to Rin's hands. One of them was behind his back and he was moaning. _Wait what?_

Rin was fingering his ass roughly. He looked over at the other to find his sensei pumping his erection with his own spit on his hand. Shima was extremely confused now. He saw the Rin's eyes turn demonic for a second when he realized he was being watched, well that's to be expected but the pink haired teen was frightened when Yukio also had a flicker of demonic red but Shima quickly brushed it off as his eyes playing a trick on him.

Rin smiled down at him with those sexy fangs. The demon straddled Shima and leaned over to give him a quick kiss. Rin then roughly shoved himself down on Shima's shaft. Shima let out a loud shout.

"Oh my God!"

"Don't say the lord's name in vain Renzo." Yukio said with a smirk.

Rin just sat there and got used to the feeling, his jet black-blue hair covering his eyes and sweat running down his face. _He looks so hot right now. _Shima thought.

He then felt something at his entrance and whined. What Rin had done felt good but what Yukio was doing kid of hurt. Not badly it just did.

"Relax Renzo." Yukio said when he felt Shima tense up. Shima felt the dick penetrate him and he hissed in pain. Yukio waited for several minutes before he felt Shima's hole relax a bit. He began thrusting and then triggered to start thrusting up and down also. They were in perfect time together even though they weren't really looking at each other Shima noted. He felt a wave of pleasure of Rin's tight hole and Yukio, finally hitting that sweet spot in him.

"Holy Fuck!"

Yukio began to stroke Rin's tail as he plowed into Shima, causing the demon to start gyrating without his own control. Shia felt his eyes water with tears from such an intense pleasure. He saw that Yukio was smirking and Rin was coiling into pathetic moans as his sweet spot was hit too. Shima grabbed Rin's hips and began to rock as fast as he could to be at the same pace as Rin.

"Y-Yuki chan! Renzo!"

Shima moaned at hearing Rin call both of their names. _This is so fucking hot. _Shima then realized that Yukio was no longer smirking but wearing the same face as Rin's; scrunched in pleasure. Shima noted how much they looked alike when they made the same faces, which was rare.

The demon raised his hand behind him to connect him and his brother's mouth. Shima just moaned at the erotic scene. He felt himself coming close and it was obvious the twins were feeling the same way.

Everything went full force as the twins both shut their eyes tight. They're moans were in sync, the pitch, the length. Shima still wondered how the hell they did that. It was really hot. The pink haired teen's vision began to fade as he felt himself tightening around Yukio's cock and his dick twitching inside the demon. He screamed when he felt Rin claw his chest leaving angry marks._ Great now I'm a masochist_. Shima thought.

"Yukio!/Rin!"

Shima thought it was absolutely adorable how they shouted each other's names at the same time when they came. Shima felt himself trembling as he grabbed Rin's hips and released into him. Hard.

"Oh God!...Fuck..."

Rin collaspe to the side and Yukio fell on top of the demon, still clutching the black tail. _That. was. amazing._

The three boys laid there panting. Shima checked his watch. 5:30. He'd been their almost 2 hoursand 20 minutes after school ended. Bon and Konekomaru are probably worried sick!

"Sorry guys I gotta go." He stood but stumbled, feeling a sharp pain in his back. He ignored it and began to put his clothes back on.

"Alright. We had fun with you Shima-kun." The teacher smiled.

"I had fun too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

Shima smiled at Yukio and looked at the passed out Rin. Damn I'm tired too. He left.

"Nii san. Let's go home okay?"

"Alright."

Yukio stood and began to put on his clothes. While his back was turned Rin was gathering his own clothes. The demon was humming a tune when he got a chill and his eyes went demonic for a mili-second. He gasped and clutched his head. _What was that?_ He removed his head and shook it a few times.

"Come on Kitten."

"Coming!"

The twins left the room after cleaning up the mess.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yukio sat on his bed reading as Rin sat on his, messing with some string, as his tail swayed back and forth. Yukio glanced in admiration, seeing how Rin was so focused on the string like an over sized cat. Rin did have cat like behavior sometimes but the younger just found it cute.  
The demon let out a sigh and Yukio realized something must be troubling him.

"Kitten what's wrong?"

His tone was serious but he knew Rin would get flustered by the pet name like he usually did. Rin blushed for a bit then finally replied,

"Nothing."

There was a long silence. Yukio was startled from his book when Rin spoke.

"We had lots of fun with Shima." He stated in an absent minded tone, playing with the string like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Yup." He smiled warmly at his Nii san recalling the events.

Yukio returned to his book, not sure where this conversation was going.

"It'd be nice if we could do it again sometime."

The younger hesitated before grunting in agreement. He didn't want to share Rin _all _the time. Sure it was fun but only as an occasional thing.

"Maybe next time we could try someone else."

Yukio dropped his book. He was appalled at his twin's casual tone for something that was kind of a big deal.

"Well I don't know about that Rin." He stared at him for a while but the demon wouldn't take his eyes off the string.

"What did you have in mind Nii san?"

Finally Rin glanced at him, but for only a second. _Why is he so chill about this conversation?_ Yukio thought.

"Amaimon."

Yukio blinked for good measure and turned to his twin once more who was still lazily fiddling with string.

"What about Amaimon?"

"I want him. I want us to take him."

His tone was so sure and confident.

"What, am I not enough for you?" His voice had rose drastically.  
Rin just closed his eyes and sighed.

"No. I didn't say that. You know I love you with all my heart Yuki chan. I just... I find him attractive and I think it'd be... I don't know fun. I'm not going to do anything without your consent. I want you to agree with me before we did anything serious. It was just a thought so relax."

Rin stared as his twin visibly relaxed.

"Well ok. I love you too Rin."

He stood and went over to his older brother's bed and gave him a kiss.

"So what do you think? I don't want to push you to do anything you don't want to."

"Well... No. I don't really want to get involved with anyone else."

Yukio studied Rin's expression for any hint of disappointment but saw none. Yukio was on top of Rin between his legs. They began to make out. Yukio pulled away and smiled at Rin. He soon fell asleep against his Niisan's chest.

Rin sat there for a while. His eyes flickered demonic for a moment. Hm? What was that?

He suddenly began to feel a pain in his lower half as he squirmed from underneath his brother. He ran to the bathroom and dropped his pants. He began to pump himself to the point of pain. He had no idea when he'd gotten aroused or how and why did he keep feeling like he was losing control, like how he felt when his flames took over.

/

Yukio turned to cuddle up to his Nii san more when he realized it was just a pillow.

"Nii san?"


	5. Chapter 5

_"I knew you wanted to play Otouto~"_

_He had no idea how he ended up where he was. But there was nothing he could do about it now._

_"Oh~ Shut... Up!" Rin said in between pants as Amaimon fucked him hard._

_"What's the problem?"_

_"No just.. be... Quiet." He clung to the demon king's neck._

_"Oh god Amai-I'm gonna come!"_

_"Then do it."_

/

Rin jumped on the ledge of their dorm room window and opened it silently, climbing inside as to not wake his brother. But when he was finally inside he turned around and saw a very pissed looking Yukio, sitting down and staring right at him. _Oh shit I'm in trouble._

"Yu-"

"Where the fuck were you?"

Rin's eyebrows rose a little. It was out of character for Yukio to curse. Even though he was pissed he still remained stoic. The demon just wondered how that was possible.

"Um... I-"

"You can be honest."

"Well..."

Rin realized Yukio uncrossed his arms from where he sat and his face softened.

"Rin you were out all night. It's seven in the morning and you're just coming in after you ran off last night. Now tell me where you were. I won't get mad alright?"

For some reason Rin didn't believe his words.

"Yukio...I... I did it." Rin's eyes were glued to the floor.

"Did what Kitten?" Yukio's tone was serious even though he called him 'Kitten.'_Oh god don't guilt trip me._

"I... had sex... with.. Amaimon."

He waited for his brother to yell. His blue eyes shot up when he heard silence and saw Yukio's indifferent expression.

"I'm SO sorry Yukio! I don't know what came over me! I didn't me-"

"It's alright."

"W-What?"

"I said it's alright. I've noticed you've been acting strange lately. I'm not mad."

It was hard to tell if he was angry or not with his oh-so-serious persona.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

The demon visibly relaxed.

"But-"

Rin shut his eyes at the 'but.' He should have known there was going to be a punishment.

"I want to be involved next time."

"You what!"

"I'm immensely jealous that Amaimon has taken you from me, since I know of course _you _didn't top."

"What's that suppose to mean! I could top... if I wanted."

"But you know you love it when it's back there."

Yukio gestured to Rin's lower back and the demon blushed. Rin nodded defeated. He was right. Rin looked up and noticed there was a gleam in Yukio's eyes.

"You mean you want us _both_ to do it with Amaimon..." Rin's expression a mix of excitement and surprise that seemed a bit..._staged_.

"Well, why not. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yeah alot."

"Then it's settled. We'll get him to come here and then you know, you can ask him."

"Eh? Why me?"

"Because you already _fucked_ him."

Rin shivered when Yukio emphasized the word 'fuck.' For some reason it turned him on when Yukio talked dirty or curse because he was usually so prim and proper about everything.

"Alright. Fine."

"Good. Now kiss me."

"Bu-mmph!"

By the time Rin could reply his lips were attacked.

"Your mine, Niisan."

Yukio began to claim his mouth and Rin's eyes closed automatically. Rin felt his brother assault his tongue brutally. Yukio pushed him down on the bed gently and kissed him more. _Shit I'm losing control._

Aqua-green eyes opened as he gasped in shock when Rin flipped them over and put himself on top.

"Niisan?"

There was no response as Rin began ripping his twin's clothes to shreds. He began to rub himself on his brother's erection. The young exorcist moaned in surprise. Rin had never been so forward. He was always shy and timid about sex. Where did this come from? Yukio blinked when he realized he was now naked and his glasses were snatched off and broken to the floor. He heard growling as his neck was attacked with rough bites.

"Rin... Niisan... Kitten are you ok?" He asked worriedly. No response.

Once Rin pulled away he looked down at his younger brother. His face was red and he looked so shocked. Yukio realized that something was odd about Rin's eyes but the thought was forgotten when Rin stood and began to undress himself. Rin attacked him once more. The demon grabbed his twin's erection roughly. Yukio gasped in pain. _He needs to snap out of it. _

Rin was snarling and growling like some sort of lustful animal. Then he got an idea. He reached behind the occupied demon and grabbed a certain sensitive black appendage that was thrashing about. Yukio sighed in relief when he got the desired effect.

"Ohhh~ Yuki-chan~"

Rin's eyes went back to normal but he continued to kiss all over his twin's body. Yukio began to pant. He knew Rin was acting strange but forgot about in the heat he was feeling.

Rin was still on top as he sat himself down on Yukio's throbbing erection, surprising the younger.

"Oh Rin!"

They had never done this position before but Yukio immediately decided he liked it. Rin started to thrust up and down on his brother.

"Niisan!"

Rin began to pant and moan. He grabbed Yukio's hand and guided it towards his own erection that hadn't been touched. He began to pump it to the rhythm of Rin's thrusts.

"Mmmmm yes! Yuki-chan more!"

His eyes shut tightly as he felt his release coming. Yukio accidentally let out a very high pitched squeak when Rin began gyrating like he always did when he was about to come. They both came at an instant, the same moan escaping their lips. They moaned softly and began to kiss. _What has gotten into him?_

"I love you, Yukio."

"I love you too, Niisan."

But neither noticed the honey eyes and pink hair watching from their window.

/

Yukio was preparing to go to bed. He honestly wasn't mad at Rin. Amaimon was hot whether the teacher wanted to admit it or not. He had a dark, emotionless but sadistic look to him. Rin looked over at his brother who was scribbling in a journal, that by the looks of it, he was trying to keep hidden from his younger twin. Yukio decided to ask just out of curiosity.

"What are you doing Niisan?"

When Rin turned to him from his bed on his side of the room, Yukio caught the demonic glow in his brother's eyes like when they were doing it. Rin slammed the book closed and his eyes went back to normal.

"Are you alright Kitten?"

"U-Um Yeah great!" He said too loudly.

"Spaz." Yukio muttered before flicking off his lamp and turning over.

"Goodnight, Niisan."

"Oh, night Yuki-chan!"

The young exorcist just sighed. What was he going to do with him? He smiled in his sleep at the thought of his brother's odd behavior. Rin was always keeping people on their toes with his emotions. _He's been acting normal... right?_


	6. Chapter 6

**My first Author's note: I've never done an author's note before and I'm not going to start doing it for every chapter but I just had to say thank you so much for all the positive comment and there is way more to this story so prepare yourselves! I have A HUGE creepy fangirly crush on Amaimon. I mean how can you not? 3 I thought I was getting a nosebleed from writing this! Well anyway on with the lemons!... I mean story…  
**

/

…

"Yukio. I'm sorry if you're still uncomfortable about this."

"I'm not, really."

"Are you sure he'll come, Niisan?"

"Yup. He told me what to do if I wanted to see him."

The demon dumped a huge bag of candy on the floor. He stood there and waited.

"Niisan I don't think this-"

As if on cue a figure appeared at their window. The green haired demon dressed in that equally green gothic getup of his. His face was emotionless as usual. He just sat there a while before his eyes drifted toward the prized gold on the floor. He suddenly dived to the ground and began to ravenously devour the sweets on the floor like an animal.

Twins stepped back in shock and waited for him to finish.

"You wanted me Otouto?" He said his mouth full of candy.

"U-Um yes you see... I wanted to do what we did before."

Rin shifted uncomfortably as those beautiful green eyes stared at him blankly. Rin was starting to blush at the silence. Yukio stood behind him nervous as well. _What if he doesn't say yes?_

Rin thought he should continue.

"And-"

"You want your fraternal partner to join us?"

_God._ He forgot they were both demons, and Amaimon was so advanced he knew how to read minds. The twins just stared down at him, as he was still crouched on the floor. Yukio shuddered when the demon king swallowed and he saw his pale throat contract.

"Well... is that a yes or a no?"

The demon king stood and walked over to the taller teen. He circled around him in an almost inspecting manner. Yukio straightened and lowered his head, uncomfortable with the stare. Rin just stood there and waited. Apparently he was used to Amaimon's odd behavior since he'd been in Gehenna his whole life and didn't know how to interact with a human properly.

Once Amaimon was done circling he began to suck on his lolly pop again. He turned to Rin and said something.

"I can't understand you with that in your mouth."

Amaimon removed the candy.

"I said that he seems fine enough."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Yukio piped up after keeping quiet for so long.

Rin looked at him as if to say 'shh, demon business here.'

"He is an attractive mate but does he have any skills Otouto?"

"Oh yes. He's great with his tongue that taste a bit like candy, he can be really sadistic and dominate, or really... uke."

Yukio gaped and blushed. Ok, yes. All of those things were true but he felt like an item that was being advertised to be sold. He looked at Amaimon's blank expression. The demon king just nodded and ended up next to Yukio's ear. He licked the shell and he couldn't help but let out a whimper because it felt good.

Amaimon looked at Rin.

"He is quite attractive and his reactions are entertaining..." He tapped his lolly pop on his chin in thought. Rin sighed in irritation at his games.

"Mmmm... Ok."

The younger twin gasped when he felt Amaimon attacking his mouth. He dipped Yukio's head back to get more access. Rin stared in shock, feeling his demonic lust boil to the surface.

He went to join them and began to grope Amaimon keeping him occupied; he leaned over to Yukio and whispered.

"He can get kinda rough sometimes but don't worry."

"I know. I wasn't."

He started to kiss them both. All three boys were swapping spit and biting each other's lips when the demon king slammed them both down on the floor and began to grope them at the same time, his lolly pop never left his mouth. He looked down at them and for the first time Yukio saw an emotion his blank eyes; Pure lust.

He growled and began to attack their necks with bites and kisses. Rin and Yukio, who were lying right next to each other looked at each other with equal lust and began to kiss. Rin's mouth was so warm and wet. Yukio thought but was snapped out of it when he felt something sticky and slimy run across his neck. He looked up in surprise to see Amaimon running his lolly pop over his neck. Rin just stared in lust, obviously turned on by the sight.

The demon king leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"I like your eye lenses."

_Great now I gave him a glasses fetish._ He thought in embarrassment.

"You mean glasses Amaimon." Rin felt satisfaction knowing he could finally correct someone.

The demon king ignored him completely and removed the lolly pop. He leaned down closer and closer and closer... Until he was licking the sweet substance right off of the exorcist's neck. Rin gasped. He had never seen his twin blush so hard. Yukio's eyes were squeezed shut and his pink lips were slightly parted in pleasure.

"Uhn! Bite me please!" He clamped a hand over his mouth and his face got even redder. Amaimon just looked confused. _Why is he denying my administrations? _The demon king just ignored Yukio's bashful behavior and bit down on the pale skin hard. Amaimon was sitting on top of Yukio's torso and he started to rock his hips a bit to arouse the other. Yukio let out a squeak and was about to protest to being dominated when he saw his brothers expression.

_'Please?'_ The demon mouthed with a forlorn expression that his brother wasn't enjoying himself.

Yukio sighed. He didn't want to ruin this for Rin.

He flipped Amaimon over and took over. Rin was stunned when Amaimon's eyes went wide for a second before closing in pleasure. Wow Yukio is good with his tongue. He sat and watched for a while, letting them get used to the idea of each other. When Rin thought they were well aquainted with each other's bodies he intervened. This was going a bit slow for the demon.

His eyes turned demonic for a second as he ripped off his twin's shirt from behind, revealing his lovely chest and abs. He smirked when Amaimon looked impressed.

"The big dipper?" The earth king quirked a brow.

"EXUSE ME?"

"NOTHING!"

Rin gave Amaimon a warning glance after calming Yukio down. He never mentioned Yukio's moles when they were being intimate.

Rin kissed Yukio sloppily and then kissed Amaimon. The demons let their wild sides take over as they began ripping each other's clothes off with claws and teeth bared. They began something akin to wrestling until Amaimon finally pinned him down, winning. Yukio watched all this with a knowing smirk. They _must have been rough on each other the first time._ The demons turned to look at him and their demonic eyes traveled to his pants. His erection was obvious and he started to feel scared of the hungry looks. _Oh god. They're gonna hurt me._

They pounce on him at once, Rin attacking his brother's mouth with desperation and Amaimon going to work on Yukio's belt and pants. They stopped for a minute to admire each other's naked bodies.

Yukio was the tallest of the three, had a wonderful flat stomach, and cute moles that adorned his pale skin. Amaimon was the palest though. He wasn't very muscular but had curves in the right places. They also noticed a small tattoo of a skull on his left thigh. And then there was Rin. The shortest and most feeble looking, with subtle muscles and one teeny tiny mole on his hip that matched the one Yukio had.

The younger twin was getting irritable at the silence and no action. He grabbed their heads and made them all kiss again. _There he goes being forward_. Rin thought.

"Mmmmm...Sugoi desu..." Amaimon muttered in a daze.

Rin was starting to feel a pain in his erection and looked at Yukio with pleading eyes to really get things started. Yukio pushed him down on the dorm floor. He kissed Rin's soft lips and trailed to his neck. Then his chest his tummy and finally he hovered over Rin's leaking erection and breathed on it. Rin let out a yelp similar to a cat. Yukio loved teasing his kitten. Just before Yukio could put his lips around it something stopped him. He felt a hand on his head. Amaimon was looking down at him with his blank expression. The demon king was holding a melty piece of caramel from earlier. He put it in his mouth to melt it further and began to slather it on to Rin's erection making it twitch and he purred.

"Now go ahead."

Yukio just nodded and finally put his mouth on it.

"Uhh Yukioooo..."

Rin whimpered. Yukio smirked as he began to move his head up and down. He started to go faster and faster, feeling claws in his hair. But his eyes flew open when he felt something wet at his entrance. They never talked about penetration! Especially not for him! Yukio was about to speak but Rin shoved him down on his dick again. He noticed Rin's eyes were completely demonic. Before the younger could show concern he felt that there were three fingers in his backside. _Oh my god! _He tried to stay quiet but it hurt soooo bad!

He was snapped out of his pain when he heard a crash. He looked at Rin, but continued his sucking. Rin's eyes were squeezed tight and his fangs looked like they'd gotten larger. The raven haired demon was thrashing about and looked like he was in pain and pleasure at the same time.

Yukio stopped what he was doing.

"Niisan are you alr-Ah!"

He clamped a hand over his mouth. That moan sounded extremely feminine. Amaimon had hit something in him. Forgetting about tending to his brother he began to thrust back on the demon king's fingers.

"Yukio get inside me now!"

Yukio looked up and saw that Rin had a murderous glare on his face. His pupils were red and he had his flame horns.

The younger knew it was best not to protest and he rubbed his saliva on his hand and onto his erection and began to slide into Rin. The demon moaned. But soon Yukio felt the fingers in his backside slide out and something much _much_ bigger slide in.

"Oh my god Amaimon!"

"Mmmmm... Sugoi desu..."

The earth king said nothing as he began thrusting wildly. Yukio felt Rin start to buck his hips up fast, signaling that he wanted his brother to move. Now. Yukio started to thrust into him and tried to keep up with Amaimon.

He'd never been filled from the behind and decided he really didn't mind when Amaimon finally hit that awesome spot back there. Yukio couldn't help but grab a fist full on green hair and yank. Hard. He bit his lip to a point where it drew blood. Rin's eyes shot open and he pulled Yukio down to him for a kiss.

The exorcist didn't know whether to be turned on or disgusted when Rin began to hungrily suck up the blood.

He heard The other demon panting behind him. Hitting that spot over and over and over harder each time. Amaimon's tempo and pants in his ear, his twin's tight hole and delicious lips, it was just too much for him! He felt himself coming close everything turning him on so hard. After losing pace a bit Rin and Amaimon finally began to go in sync again. Yukio thought his head would explode. He was sandwiched in between such hot sexy demons and they were practically fighting for his attention. Rin would keep pulling him down drinking the blood from his injured lip and the earth king would be twice as rough trying to claim his mouth. He started kissing Amaimon again and realized Amaimon had added something new. He put a piece of candy in his mouth so Yukio would feel the need to suck at the sweetness and he did. _Oh god._

_"_Yuki-chan I'm coming!"

Even though he called him 'Yuki-chan' he still sounded demonic and deranged.

Yukio felt Amaimon quicken his pace signaling his release. They all sped up and began moaning and purring in lust.

"Ah Oh God! Niisan!" Yukio screamed as he came.

"Ohhhh yes!" Rin whined as he released all over Yukio.

"Mmmmm... Sugoi desu!" Amaimon dug his claws into Yukio hips as he cried out.

They all collapsed panting. Yukio took a peak at Rin whose eyes were frantically flickering from red to blue. Red to blue. Blue to red.

Amaimon crawled off to the side to eat more candy.

"N-Niisan?"

Yukio inquired puzzled as Rin's head thrashed about. He was frantically muttering things in Gehennan.

"Niisan I can't understand."

He started to shake Rin to snap him out of it.

"Rin! Kitten!" Tears started to fill Yukio's eyes.

He finally decided to hug his brother. He held him tight and never let go even though his claws were hurting him. He sighed in relief when Rin finally relaxed. Yukio pulled away to look into his eyes and saw they were normal and Rin looked extremely exhausted.

Yukio carried the demon to his bed and lay beside him, holing him tight. He looked up and saw Amaimon was already dressed and looked as if he_ hadn't_ just participated in the vigorous activity. Yukio felt a hint of anger when he realized the earth king was smirking.

"What's that face for!"

"Oh nothing."

"What's wrong with Rin? What did you do?" The exorcist demanded.

"Oh I did nothing. But you will see soon enough why his behavior has been so odd."

And with a final grin he leaped out the window.

_Rin? Are you okay?_


	7. Chapter 7

Yukio sighed as he awoke cradling Rin in his arms. He looked down at the cute demon under him. He stroked the identical, slightly sharper features, which seemed to look softer when he slept. Rin had longer hair than him that covered his eyes when he wasn't moving around, which was rare. Yukio smiled when he felt his twin stir a bit from his sleep.

"Yukio..." Rin smiled at him.

He stood from the bed after untangling his body from his brother's arms. Both of their hair was messy and they were both still a little sweaty.

"Morining Niisan."

Yukio couldn't help but stare since Rin was naked, his tail stretching freely.

"I'm gonna take a shower kay?"

Yukio nodded and shut his eyes again. He heard shuffling about but just assumed it was Rin getting clothes to put on after his shower. He turned over to face the wall, getting more comfortable. He started to hear a sound that was a bit annoying and turned over to take a peek at his brother across the room. The demon was holding something. Yukio squinted. It was hard to see without his glasses, but from the looks of it Rin was scribbling frantically in that same book from before.

"Um... Niissan?"

Rin looked u immediately and shut the book, thrusting it under his pillow.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you! I'm just...go take my shower now!"

_What a spaz. And what's up with his eyes?_

Yukio stared at the spot that his brother had fled from for a moment and his eyes slowly shifted toward Rin's pillow. No. He shouldn't. He knew it was wrong to go through people's things but he was getting worried about his beloved brother. He looked at the door once more to see if the coast was clear. When he confirmed that it was he slowly stood and walked over to his brother's bed. When he sat down on it Rin's scent hit him hard and he inhaled deeply. He shook his head of those thoughts and lifted the light blue pillow.

He took the black journal in his hands and took a deep breath before opening it.

(italics mean crossed out/scribbled over/check mark ect.)

The younger twin squinted at his absence of glasses. He felt confused at first. _What are these? Names? _He squinted harder as he read:

_Shima Renzou_

_Amaimon_

Shiemi Moriyama

Ryuji Suguro

Shura Kirigakure

His jaw dropped. _Was this what he thought it was... No it just couldn't be. A list of people we've done it with... and he wants to do in the future? Now __**Rin**__ has a twin fetish. Great._ Yukio knew the saying about twins sharing everything an always wanting to do things together but...this.

/

"What do you mean this is normal!" The young exorcist shouted at the clown.

"Well he is a demon. He's having a hormonal shift. And it's caused this possessive behavior and he wants to share it with the person closest to him... you." Mephisto smirked.

"Whatever I ju-"

"But you have been enjoying yourself. No?" Yukio just gaped at him.

"Or at least next time-"

"Whoa wait a minute! You just assume that I want to go along with this... inappropriate list!"

Mephisto stared blankly from his pink plush chair.

"Well you haven't said no. Or that your Brother didn't choose rather attractive people for this."

"Well yes bu-"

"And if you continue to think you and only you are enough to satisfy him then you've got another thing coming. If you refuse what he wants he could kill you."

"Alright. I see your point. Let's just say I... did go along with this." He adjusted his glasses. "How in the world would we win over such conservative people? I mean come on Shiemi? She blushes even at the word sex. And we don't even know if Ryuji is gay."

"Please have you seen that kid's hair?"

"Mephisto!" The demon just ignored him.

"You see Rin's sent is very alluring at the moment so that won't be a problem. Did you notice any resistance from Shima or Amaimon?"

"Well. No. I guess not."

"Exactly. You've got nothing to worry about." He smiled an evil smile that contradicted his reassuring words.

"Well I suggest you hop to it. That list won't finish itself."

Yukio glared at how casual he was being about this. The demon's face became sullen all the sudden.

"I'm a little disappointed _I_ didn't make his list."

The exorcist felt his eye twitch from rage. _Rin and I aren't toys!_

"Now you listen and you listen well! My brother is not a toy and you will not take advantage of him!"

"So possessive you are, Yukio." The demon laughed.

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

He stood and quickly made his way to the door before hearing Mephisto shout out,

"Take pictures for me!"

The twin just growled and kept walking through the halls until he bumped into something.

"Oh, sorry Sensei."

"It's alright."

He looked at Bon with a smile but it fell when he saw his student looking uncomfortable.

"Are you o-"

"How's Rin?"

The teacher was thrown off by this random question.

"Um... He's fine thanks." He tried to force a smile.

"Oh ok."

As the streaked teen walked away Yukio noticed that his cheeks were a little red. _Oh god. No. _He pushed up his glasses and turned to walk away. _My god can't people keep their paws off him! _As he walked back to the dorm, he started to think that maybe he and Rin should pay her a visit.


	8. Chapter 8

"So why are we going to Shiemi's house all the sudden?"

"I've got an emergency pick up. That's all."

"Oh ok."

Yukio flinched away for the _fifth_ time when Rin tried to hold his hand. He did _not_ want Shiemi to see them holding hands. He didn't want _anyone_ to see them holding hands for that matter.

"Alright I'm going in now. You wait out here ok?" Yukio sighed when he saw Rin's crystal eyes become glossy with tears.

"B-But I don't want you to go!"

His lips were trembling. Yukio sighed in annoyance. Rin had been acting like this all day, needy and possessive. He looked around to see if anyone was around and he leant down to kiss Rin lightly on the lips before the demon pounced on Yukio and tackled him to the ground, making him crush a few plants.

"Rin!" He spat viciously.

"I'm s-sorry I just-"

Yukio's green eyes widened when Rin buried his face into the teacher's exorcist jacket and inhaled deeply. Rin began sniffing him like some kind of... dog. No, cat.

"R-Rin, I have to go now. I'll be back to get you ok?" He petted Rin's head.

Rin nodded and Yukio pried his twin off of him.

As he turned to walk away he felt something tug at his arm and realized Rin was holding his sleeve. He sighed in frustration.

"Rin. Baby. Kitten." He pushed his glasses up a bit. "I'll be right back. I promise. Alright?" The demon felt a shiver up his spine when Yukio called him 'baby.' It was a rarety.

Rin just stared hesitantly as if he didn't believe he would return.

"Okay."

He slowly released his twin's arm and Yukio got a warm feeling in his stomach from how adorable Rin could be when he let that aggressive wall down. It was rare that anyone but him got to see this side of his Niisan. He also felt sympathy knowing that when Rin was even a foot away from him, his demon hormones were running wild inside him. Yukio gave Rin another smile that made Rin go weak in the knees.

He kissed Rin sweetly and finally left after more of Rin's pawing and fawning. He thought he'd die with Rin being so cute, but he kept his composure.

/.,

"Shiemi-san, Sorry for such short notice. It was an emergency." He entered with a smile.

She blushed at him.

"Oh, of course! I'm glad you're here. I wanted to see you."

A small smirk spread across Yukio's lips and the blonde began to sputter.

" I-I mean...uh... I wanted to see you-your face-you-"

"It's alright. I know what you mean."

Yukio knew this would be easy. He knew Shiemi had a crush on him since the day she met him and also had small feelings for his twin. He always liked her but not in that way. He always found her to be good-hearted and rather attractive even if he never showed it. He had too much respect for her, her mother, and even father Fujimoto. But he always knew what the paladin's voice would say. _Go for it! You're young! It's healthy!_ His brashness was one of the things that he saw in Rin, maybe not so much the temper. While Shiro was loud and in-your-face at times, he was nonchalant and collected. He figured that's where he gets his calm demeanor.

He looked into her green eyes before she turned away in a blush to retrieve what Yukio had called for.

/

_Where the hell is he?  
_Rin was pacing back and forth for what seemed like hours to him but was really only 10 minutes. His hormones were starting to go red hot with impatience. He _NEEDED_ Yukio _NOW_. His tail was twitching spastically as he tugged at his hair while pacing the garden. He let out a whine akin to a hungry kitten.

"Ngh! Yukio?"

He fell to the ground and began rolling in the place his twin had fallen before.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

His eyes began flickering and he felt the urge to stuff his hand in his pants.

/..

"Here's your order." She pushed the paper bag forward on the counter.

"Thanks Shiemi."

"No problem, Yuki Chan."

He noticed the girl's cute face turn a little red when he gave her a not so innocent smile. He turned away, to her confusion, not collecting the bag and started to slowly circle the shop. She was extremely confused as to what exactly he was doing. Her eyes became half lidded as she watched the tall form slink around slowly with his hands together behind his back like he was just casually looking around.  
He picked up a single pink rose that was just lying on one of the many shelves. Her green orbs never left him as he slowly made his way back around to her. Everything suddenly felt intense. '_What's he doing?_' was the only question flooding her mind. Her long time crush was acting very strange. She just watched him breathlessly as he leaned over the counter getting closer to her face.  
She gasped when he teasingly ran the light pink rose down her cheek and slowly down her neck lower and lower. She felt like her legs would give out. He smirked at her.

"Y-Yukichan..."

/...

_No I have to resist._

The demon thought as he tried his hardest to keep his hands off himself. He nearly fell over when the addicting and over whelming aura of Yukio's active sex drive stirred his being.

_That little bitch._

.../

"Yes Shiemi Chan?"

His voice was low and husky as he continued to stroke the flower gently down toward her chest but wouldn't make contact.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Do you not like it?"

"No it's not that... I'm just wondering why you-"

"Shhhh."

He felt the blonde shiver beneath him. He was leaning over the counter so that his chest was now pressing against large kimono covered breast.

"I have a proposal."

"A-A proposal?"

"Yes. Don't talk yet just listen." He came closer as he began. "I have my brother waiting outside. Alright."

She nodded. Her face grew even pinker at the foreign feeling of something pressed up against her breast and embarrassment at liking it.

"We want you to join us in a little activity."

If this girl didn't have a glasses fetish, she surely did now.

"What do you say? Do you want to mess around with us a bit?"

She shuddered when he began breathing hotly on her ear. How could she say no? Yukio felt his ego increase when he felt her shiver at the small action.

"Um...ok."

Just then blue flames erupted from the door way.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

It _was_ quite a scene. Yukio leaned over the counter with his lips on the trembling girl's ear as he stroked a flower up and down the length of her pale throat. She was blushing and looking in a daze. Yukio sighed in annoyance. He had everything under control but his idiot for a brother just had to step in and ruin everything.

"Niisan relax. Everything is fine ok?"

"What the hell do you mean everything is fine? How dare you get all over Shiemi and leave me out of it!"

Shiemi's dazed eyes bugged out and she thought they'd burst out of her skull when Rin smashed his lips on his brother's. Yukio kissed him back for a while than started trying to unsuccessfully pry Rin off of him.

He whispered something in the demon's ear. Rin smiled at him and in an instant Rin leapt over the counter and was attacking Shiemi with animalistic sounds. Yukio just smiled and started to remove his exorcist coat and went over to the two to see Shiemi helplessly moaning as Rin attacked her neck. The younger leaned down to the two of them and pushed their heads together making them all kiss at once. Rin shivered as his tail slid out from he confines of his shirt, waiting to be tugged at. Rin grabbed a hand full of her breast as he stopped kissing her

"Oh sorry, I didn't say hi. Hi."

"H-Hi." She trembled under him. He just began to suck at her neck again as Yukio just watched. Yukio couldn't get over how attractive Shiemi and his brother were as they kissed.

_This should be fun._


	9. Chapter 9

"Mmmm Rin!"

Rin was biting harshly at her neck as Yukio watched; getting a little worried that Rin was beginning to lose control but was snapped out of it when Shiemi grabbed him by the tie yanking him down to her. He studied her face for a while. It was flushed like the pink rose and her eyes were squeezed shut in pain and pleasure.

Shiemi pov

/.

_Oh my goodness what is happening! How did I end up like this?_ She peaked an eye open to take a look at the sight before her. Rin was viciously attacking her neck and Yukio was just starring at her with what she presumed to be lust. She really feels like a virgin right now...well because she is. She'd never even kissed a boy before and to know that her first kiss was with two attractive boys at the same time was mind blowing.

She squeaked when Yukio reached out a hand and began to squeeze at her large soft breast. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before. She still couldn't get over the initial embarrassment of enjoying such sinful things. She wasn't very religious but this... fucking with satan's sons and loving every second of it was pretty bad in her book.

"Yukio..."

His eyes widened at her for once calling him his given name.

She couldn't help the sudden urge to inhale deeply in the crook of Rin's neck. The scent was addicting. She was hit with a foreign ache in between her legs.

"R-Rin!" She looked like she was going to cry. She felt herself become very warm in between her legs.

/. reg. pov

Yukio's brain played back what the clown demon had said to him before after seeing how Shiemi reacted to Rin's scent.

_"How in the world would we win over such conservative people?"_

"_Rin's scent is very alluring at the moment so that wont be a problem. Did you notice any resistance from Shima or Amaimon?"_

Rin kept kissing her as he slid a hand around behind her to loosen the knot on her kimono. Yukio was surprised when the innocent blonde began to grind against Rin as she clung to Yukio's tie. She had a pained expression and the sadistic side of Yukio found it hot. He went to remove his glasses so they wouldn't get damaged but a small hand stopped him.

"No. Don't. I like them."

Shiemi said in between pants. _Shit I really did give her a glasses fetish._

"Uh Rin!"

Yukio looked down to see Rin's hand disappear in between the blonde's legs and start moving vigorously. He couldn't see Rin's face, that was buried in her neck as he laid on top of her but he knew that if he could he'd be smirking with fangs bared.

Yukio was starting to feel a little left out. If it wasn't for him they'd never be with her like this right now.

The exorcist made Rin halt his ministrations when he realized something was wrong. _Too many clothes._

He began to undress Rin quickly. He started at the shirt and worked his way to the belt and the black jeans. Shiemi just watched, her large chest moving up and down as she panted from the sight of the twins undressing each other. She caught the boy's attention when she nervously slid her hand down between her legs into her thin pink underwear. The way her loose Kimono fell off her shoulders, and her large breast that were just barely covered, her blonde hair a bit messy gave her an unusually naughty look. Yukio just gaped and Rin let out a low growl as his eyes flickered a bit.

Rin removed her hand and replaced it with his own. Yukio just watched her face twist into a silent scream when Rin's hand slowly slid over the wet lips of her heat. He sucked on her ear while he played with her. When she let out a surprised squeak. He knew Rin had rubbed up against her clit. She looked so shocked and it was obvious that she had no idea what that was. She began frantically thrusting and grinding upward trying to get Rin's retreating hand back where it was.

Rin backed off to let Yukio have some fun with their new toy. Yukio lowered his head just at her underwear and started to breath hotly on her. Rin smirked knowing Yukio's technique for teasing. It always drove him wild.

"Y-Yukio... please."

_Oh god. Here goes the sadist._ Rin thought.

"Beg me some more."

Rin watched in amusement. It surprised him how Yukio was so commanding during sex.

The exorcist put his hand lightly over the hem of her underwear.

"P-Please! Yuki-chan!"

She blushed furiously at the whiny tone of her voice.

He finally pulled off her underwear and put his mouth to her sensitive parts. Rin's mouth watered at the sight. He reached around and grabbed his twin's erection while he pleasured the blonde girl. She made cute moans and sighs when Yukio stuck his tongue in her. She was so wet and warm. She was beginning to tighten signaling her release but he pulled away and gave her one of his sadistic smiles she'd never witnessed. She was panting like crazy and needed to feel release.

Yukio turned to Rin and thought they should give her a bit of a show since she seemed to have twincest fantasies as well.

They began to kiss sloppily as they pumped each other's erections. Rin felt himself getting close so stopped him. He was getting impatient.

He whispered something in his twin's ear and Shiemi stared at them with interest wondering what was said. Before she got to ask Rin laid down on his back with his legs spread wide. Yukio got in between Rin legs, wrapping them around his waist. Shiemi squeaked when Rin grabbed her small but curvy, mostly naked body. He sat her on his torso and smiled wickedly at her and she shivered. Yukio came close from behind her and started to blow softly in her ear.

"Yuki-chan!"

The teacher began to grope her large breast and played with the pert pink nipples. While Yukio distracted her Rin slid his fingers inside of her and began stretching her roughly.

While Yukio played with her he inched his way inside of Rin without stretching him because they'd already done this several times. The demon removed his fingers from her heat as she mewled softly looking completely drunk and high. Yukio knew Rin's scent was getting stronger the more aroused the demon got.

Finally Rin slowly began to slide her hips down on him. Her big green eyes were lusty and shining with want.

She gaspe once he was all the way in. Yukio licked the shell of her ear, beginning to rock into Rin, causing her to also rock against Rin. The tension and pressure Rin felt was amazing, being filled in the back and wrapped around in hot wet heat was causing his eyes to flicker. Red. Blue. Red. Blue.

_No. Not again._

He fought against it as he softly grabbed Shiemi's hips and began to rock her a little faster. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was taking deep breathes to calm himself.

The other twin was lost in his own world as he rocked into Rin and groped Shiemi's breast as their speed increased. He moaned softly and grabbed a hand full of blonde hair. Shiemi whined and writhed in pleasure. But Rin did not.

Yukio went a little faster and turned Shiemi's head to kiss her too lost in the ecstasy he was feeling. Shiemi moaned loud as she began to grind faster on Rin. One of her hands went to that sensitive button from before. Yukio panted in immense pleasure. Finally he looked down with half lidded eyes to see how his twin was doing.

The exorcist snapped out of it as he examined his brother. Rin looked like he was in absolute agony and Yukio couldn't figure out why. Shiemi continued to kiss him but they were lost and placed on his chin as he down at his brother. Shiemi was oblivious too lost in bliss. Yukio's face twisted in concern. Rin's hold on Shiemi's hips were extremely tight and almost digging into her but the blonde didn't notice.

Before Yukio could question him Rin let out a borderline scary growl and began to thrust wildly into her and rock against Yukio like an animal. He looked feral, like he had absolutely no control. Yukio let out a cry of pain when Rin clawed at his chest leaving a red angry look. Rin's eye shot open and Yukio gasped. The irises were completely red and his flaming horns were present. Shiemi screamed in pleasured pain as she felt herself clenching around Rin signaling her release. Yukio could only stare until Rin viciously glared at him forcing him to continue fucking him. They all were rocking fast as their releases were approaching fast. Yukio's eyes shut tight as he felt Rin become tighter around him.

Shiemi let out a cry as she screamed to the ceiling.

"Rin! Yuki-chan!"

Yukio uncharacteristically screamed as he came inside Rin who just growled with gritted teeth when he shot his cum inside Shiemi.

Yukio panted then he felt a sudden weight on his chest when Shiemi collapsed on him. He felt a surge of horror wash over him when Shiemi had angry red lines on her hips that weren't exactly gases but would definitely be bruises tomorrow. He looked at Rin and was shocked when he saw that his eyes were completely normal but his face was one of terror and his eyes were watering. Yukio pulled Shiemi off of him and went down to comfort Rin. The demon wouldn't look him in the eyes. He just sat there shaking and then he took a look at Shiemi's wounds and he let out a soft sob that broke Yukio's heart.


	10. Chapter 10

_The girl's green eyes slowly opened her thick blonde lashes fluttering. She groaned in discomfort. She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She was alone but she could have sworn there was someone there a while ago. Then her face turned bright red at a faint memory. _

_**No. It was just a dream.**_

_She smiled at herself for thinking something so silly. She started to sit up but felt sharp pain in her hips. She winced and then noticed something. She was wrapped, perfectly back in her kimono and there was dozens of pink rose petals scattered about her body. She reached up to scratch her head and found that there was one there too. She smiled. _

_**What a silly dream!**_

_**/..**_

"Nii..."

"Rin..."

"Please wake-..."

Rin's blue eyes opened slowly. He heard the voice of his brother but it was far away, distant somehow? He wondered why he felt so weak and dizzy. His eyes finally cleared of fog and saw his younger brother's worried expression but it quickly vanished into that irritating look of indifference.

"Yukio?"

He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes a bit.

"Rin are you alright?"

"Yeah sure. Why?"

Rin was confused when Yukio sighed in annoyance.

"When we were with Shiemi..."

He trailed off, thinking Rin's memories would rush back to him. They didn't. Rin stared at him with a very confused look waiting for him to finish. Yukio face palmed as he sighed.

"When you, Shiemi and I were... together..."

5 minutes passed.

"Oh!"

Rin frowned when Yukio became even more serious.

"Rin you lost control."

Yukio saw Rin tense up a bit. The memories were coming back.

"Oh."

Yukio felt sympathy when he looked at the distress in his twin's eyes. He knew he didn't mean it. He loved Shiemi like a sister and wouldn't harm a hair on her head on purpose. Yukio pulled a surprised Rin to his chest and held him tight. He hugged him tight for a long time. He loosened a bit when he felt something tickling his neck. Rin was nibbling on a tender spot there.

"Um... Niisan?"

The younger twin was even more surprised when Rin looked up at him with those big crystal eyes. They were filled with tears and self-loathing.

"God what's wrong with me."

It didn't sound like a question though. He pulled away and started to leave, even when Yukio called out to him.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello Suguro-san,"_

_"Um.. Hello Sensei. What's up."_

_"Don't call me Sensei right now okay? Call me Yukio."_

_"Oh, ok. Sorry."_

_"It's quite alright. I was wondering if you'd be willing to help Rin study sometime, with my supervision of course."_

_"Um ok!"_

_Yukio smirked when he heard the particularly happy tone in his voice._

_"I mean-uh... Fine."_

_"Thankyou...Ryuji."_

_There was silence before Bon began sputtering._

_"U-Uh.. Okay. Just call me anytime you want to schedule something."_

_"Will do."_

_Bon shivered at his calm tone._

_"Well... Bye."_

_"Okay. Bye."_


	11. Chapter 11

**2nd author's note: Hey! Just a reminder italics means crossed out, scribbled, check mark ect. Like I said I don't do notes for every chapter but just felt like putting one here. *Awkward silence... Tell me who was your favorite lemon so far. If you haven't noticed I'm doing the lemons counting by 3's. ch 3 ch 6 ch 9 ect... I think my favorite one writing was Amaimon cause he's my favorite 3 3 *less than three 3 I may have lost some readers because of the Shiemi lemon because I know she's not a very popular pairing within a website that consist mostly of Yaoi. But I tried my best for everyone to have a theme. Shima's (being the perv) was a typical porno senerio; detention with hot twins, Amaimon was candy and sort of S and M, and Shiemi's theme was flowers considering; like when Yukio picked up her pink rose, it was a symbol of him taking another flower she possessed if you know what I mean *wink *wink... ok I'm just rambling sorry!**

**ON WITH THE LEMONS!...I mean story.**

_Shima Renzou_

_Amaimon_

_Shiemi Moriyama_

Ryuji Suguro

Shura Kirigakure

Two days had passed since Rin had been upset. Yukio found the demon on the roof sobbing his eyes out and squeezing poor Kuro in his arms to a point where it looked like he'd pop the little thing. Yukio finally calmed him down with kisses and sweet words.

Now they were walking around campus together. Rin had no idea where they were going but didn't really give a crap because YUKIO WAS FINALLY LETTING THEM HOLD HANDS IN PUBLIC! He thought he'd burst with excitement. Yukio rolled his eyes knowing his twin was still wearing that goofy grin. They got many odd stares but some people just shrugged, knowing they were brothers and twins do that sort of thing.

"Yukio, where are we going?"

"Suguro is going to help you study while I supervise you."

He prepared himself knowing there would be protest.

"WHAT? WHY HIM?"

"I asked him to." He replied simply.

"Why would you do that?"

He furrowed his brows a bit and looked away. He hadn't thought of that question.

"Because there are some things he knows that I don't." Well that was a lie.

"Really?" The demon's jaw went dropped in disbelief.

"Yup. Oh yeah. Tons."

"Wow..."

He wanted to face palm at how thick Rin was. _My god. It he really that slow?_

"I had no idea."

Yukio stole a glance at him and saw how his blue eyes were wide in astonishment as he looked elsewhere.

"Why are you so surprised?"

The older twin looked like he'd just come out of a trance when Yukio spoke.

"Uhh... Well..." Yukio thought it was completely adorable the way he scratched the back of his head as if he was embarrassed to say what he was going to say. He opened and closed his mouth for a while until he found what he was going to say. Yukio was a patient person so he waited for Rin to gather his thoughts.

"I kinda... thought you knew everything." There was no sarcasm whatsoever in his voice.

A looked of surprise came upon Yukio's features. _That's what he was going to say?_ He said nothing though waiting for him too finish.

"I-I mean...gah!" He smacked a hand to his face in embarrassment but Yukio caught the blush.

"I-I mean... I'm just surprised that there's stuff you don't know... Do you.. I mean... Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Yukio didn't know he was making him flustered but he was. His composed half lidded expression and the way his brows furrowed for just a second in confusion made Rin's heart stop. Just for a second. Yukio then opened and closed his mouth for a minute or so. He nodded yes. Then no. Then yes. He was a tad confused about what Rin meant.

"Actaullay no. Not really, Niisan."

"Uh..." There was more awkward silence. "What I think I'm trying to say is that well... You're so smart I didn't think anyone knew more than you do!"

Yukio suppressed a smile by turning away. Rin was so damn cute!

"I-I mean more generally about exorcist... stuff..."

Rin continued to ramble on, elaborating on his elaborations. Yukio checked around as Rin continued to stutter. They were finally at Bon's dorm and it was about 5:30-ish so no one was around. Or so they thought. He leaned down and kissed Rin, silencing him. He teasingly slipped his tongue to Rin's lips but pulled away quickly, disconnecting his hand, leaving a stunned Rin behind.

"Come on Kitty!"

The demon finally got over the haze and ran after him.

Green demonic eyes watched from a high-up tree with curiosity.

"Yukio slow down!"

Yukio was way ahead of him and Rin found himself crash into something.

"Well, hey there."

Came a seductive voice. Rin's eyes shot open seeing Shima standing in front of him.

"Oh hey Shima."

"Call me Renzou again will you?"

As he spoke he ran a finger down Rin's chin. His voice was begging but his face was calm.

"Uh. No thanks." He stepped around him. Shima stood there dumbfounded.

Rin had no idea what just happened. Apparently his physical 'crush' on Shima was gone and was Shima... smelling him? As a matter of fact he hadn't thought about the pink haired guy at all after they had sex with him. The attraction and desire was completely gone. He began thinking about Amaimon and Shiemi. He didn't fell that fiery horniness he had before.

He finally bumped into something cutting off his thoughts.

"Niisan!"

Apparently it was his twin's back.

"Sorry Yukio!"

"It's alright." He petted Rin's head. Rin found it odd how when Yukio would do sweet thing like that his face was blank. Rin just smiled at him even though he wasn't smiling back. _Yukio is kind of strange once you pick things out about him and people are always saying how he's the normal one_.

Yukio turned away from him and knocked lightly on Bon's door. If Rin had a choice in this he would have just kicked the door down or something of the sort.

"Hello Suguro."

"Good evening Sensei."

"I said you can call me Yukio."

"Oh right sorry."

Rin just stood there with his arms crossed and a pout on his lips. Yukio had already walked inside but of course Rin refused to set foot in there.

"Well hello to you to." Bon said, put off by Rin's sour attitude. Yukio gave him a disapproving look and grabbed his arm pulling him inside. He took a seat, his arms still crossed and face still in a pout. Yukio caught the blush on Suguro's cheeks at Rin's annoying but cute behavior.

_Well this one is going to be tough. _He thought in frustration.


End file.
